


Time will tell

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Families of Choice, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, Shifu cares more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Shifu somehow ends up back in time, so he tries to undo some damage he has done.





	Time will tell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kung Fu Panda or these characters they belong to their respective authors

Shifu wakes up with a bad headache. He isn't sure what caused it, and at this moment it doesn't matter. It could be a number of reasons and Shifu does not have the patience to count them all. So he just gets up and starts preparing for the day. At first he hadn't noticed any differences. He mostly slept in the same room for decades, but the interior changed from time to time. And right now it seems to be an issue.

He has not seen his room decorated like this since he was a young master, and he stood at the centre of the room, wondering what was going on. Shifu knew he wasn't the one who did this, so who was the culprit?

He decided it was probably Po playing a prank on him, so he only shrugged and continued like nothing was out of the ordinary. When he sees the panda, he will give him a lecture. But right now, he just wanted to go and have some tea with the Five and relax for a bit before the real training begins.

However the feeling of wrongness didn't disappear, it actually became more pronounced, while Shifu walked through the hallways of the palace. Was this also an elaborate prank set by Po and Monkey? Could they really be so thorough?

Shifu decided that if this is their doing, along with his scolding, he will also praise them on their hard work and authentic look, that perfectly replicated how the old palace looked like.

But walking around he started to see old faces long gone or dead, and now his stomach was not agreeing with him anymore. Was he dead? Is this some kind of joke? Or some kind of miracle.

The red panda found himself outside overlooking the young students that were training. Suddenly a bundle of orange and black jumped before Shifu and bowed respectfully, then looked up and smiled at him. Those pair of eyes were very familiar, but she should be bigger, stronger. And he should be much older. "Good morning Master Shifu," her voice is heard clearly, but Shifu is too dumb struck and confused to answer.

He just stares at the tiger before him, and it makes her squirm, obviously uncomfortable because of his unwavering gaze. "Master Shifu?" She repeats, but the red panda still can't find the voice to answer. This is not a prank or a joke. This should not be possible. But it somehow is. Did he just travel back in time?

How the hell did that happen? Shifu wracked his brain and tried to remember, however his mind didn't want to cooperate with him. He just couldn't remember anything important happening before he woke up here. "Is everything alright here?" A voice breaks Shifu's concentration, making him twirl around and his eyes widen in realization.  _Oogway_ is standing in front of him, looking like himself but slightly younger.

He has the same outfit, the same warm glowing eyes, the same stick, and the same sardonic smile that never reveals anything. And he looks so  _alive._ Shifu could have started to cry right then and there, but he still has some dignity left before he breaks down. But a hug is nothing embarrassing (as Po constantly reminds him), so he almost runs to the turtle and hugs him tight.

Oogway falters a bit, seemingly not prepared for it, and Shifu can feel the gazes on his back from other students. But at this moment he doesn't care, when the old master hugs back, he just tightens his hold and doesn't let go. "Shifu I see you are glad to see me. Which is a bit weird, because we just talked an hour ago," Oogway says wryly, not really sounding displeased at all. Shifu raises his head and looks up at Oogway, feeling his chest constrict in pain and longing.

What the hell is he supposed to do now? The young master breathes in and out, still mantaining eye contact then he says:" Maybe for you, but it was not so for me." Oogway becomes serious instantly and he comes closer, putting his claws on Shifu's shoulder. "What do you need my friend?"

"I need some peace and quiet. Oh and also tea. Would you mind joining me, Master?" Shifu asked hopeful. Oogway just smiled at that and nodded, making Shifu sigh in relief. Apparently this will not be as hard as he thought it would be. Suddenly he felt something tug on his sleeve and he looked behind, meeting two worried eyes from a familiar tiger.

"Master?" She inquired, and Shifu couldn't help but smile a little at her own worry for him. He petted her on the arm and said gently:" Don't worry, Tigress. Everything is alright. I just need to talk to Oogway about something," Shifu reassured her and then started to walk toward the gardens of the Jade Palace. Oogway followed him silently, while the other students continued to train, still a bit confused at what has just happened.

+++

"So you are from the future? You time traveled?" Oogway asked not sounding surprised or disbelieving at all. "Yes," Shifu answered, and took a sip of his tea, still amazed at how calmly his master took the news.

"What do you want to do then?" Oogway asked pinning his student with a gaze, that still made Shifu shiver. "What I want to do? What do you mean Master?" Shifu asked, still a bit confused at how Oogway was acting. "Well, I haven't been sent to the past. You did. So you can choose what you want to change in the past."

"Change?" The red panda almost exclaimed, wondering if maybe Oogway did travel back in time with him. "Or you don't have to change anything. Your choice really. But don't forget. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called present," Oogway finished, and Shifu couldn't contain the smile that appeared on his face.

"And I suppose the next thing you wanted to say is 'There are no accidents' right?"

Oogway just smiled teasingly at that and sipped his tea, adding:" I don't know. You are the one who is from the future." The shorter master laughed at that, feeling really happy his master is alive and before him. The red panda missed him. Immensely.

"I see you finally got a sense of humor in your old age. I am glad you can still smile and laugh, my dear student. I was worried I would never hear you laugh again." 

"Yes I know Master. It was just so hard to laugh after Tai Lung. I miss him, and it saddens my heart at what has happened. But it's alright now. I think I know what I have to do. Will you support me Master?"

"Of course, Shifu. You are my favorite student after all. Even if you are a bit short," Oogway mussed, and Shifu laughed yet again, feeling at peace even more than when Po defeated Tai Lung.

+++

"Tigress," Shifu called for her, suddenly appearing in the hallway she walked through. "Master. What can I do for you?" She asked, feeling nervous because of Shifu's gaze at her. For some reason he looked at her differently than before. The young tiger wasn't sure why, but she decided to prove her worth no matter what he asked of her. 

"Come with me," he told her, and she obediently followed, wondering what was this about. They came to the training hall, when Shifu suddenly stopped and turned around, waiting for her to stand before him. She bowed to him and waited patiently for what he had to say to her.

"You should train here," he told her, and then seemed to think over something and added:" If you want. I think it would probably be easier to train here." Tigress just stared at him, still unsure she heard correctly. The red panda then walked past her and before he disappeared from view, Tigress shouted after him:" Wait, Master what should I train? What should I do?"

He only slightly inclined his head and said, shrugging his shoulders:" Whatever you want. If you need help ask Oogway. Or any of the older students, I am sure they can help you." Shifu continued to walk, but Tigress ran after him, calling for him to stop. So he did. When they met face to face, Tigress only asked:" Master?"

In that one word, she expressed everything, and Shifu smiled at her, making her blink at him. He put his hand on her arm and said gently:" I believe in you. Do what you want. I won't control you as much as I did before. Whatever you do, I will be immensely proud of you. I already am."

Leaving Tigress to contemplate what he told her alone, Shifu prepared to go on a journey that will bring together the Furious Five.

+++

"But she doesn't have fangs," the Great Viper Master said suspiciously eyeing Shifu.

"So what? It's not like she needs fangs to become a great warrior," Shifu told him patiently, and the snakes eyes widened, now looking curiously at Shifu.

"I am worried about my daughter. I am not sure, she would want this. I am not sure this path is for her," he said and all of his responses were true. So Shifu answered truthfully:" Well we won't know that until she tries. I just ask of you, to leave her in my care for a couple of months and then if she doesn't like it or she decides to come back, she will."

Great Viper Master watched Shifu in silence for a couple of minutes, then he called for Viper and asked what she would like to do. Viper looked at Shifu and then at her father and said cheerfully:" Can I really do this? Can I really go and train kung fu?"

"Yes," her father answered, and she smiled at him and bowed, thanking him for giving her the chance. Viper turned around and looked at Shifu, declaring proudly:" I will go with you and train kung fu."

+++

Monkey was looking up at the red panda, still sprawled on the floor, feeling pain all over his body. "All right, you win buddy. I will leave this village." There was only silence from the stranger, and Monkey wasn't sure what to make of it. He succeeded at standing up, and he staggered slowly away from the small creature, when he heard him speak:" Would you like to come with me?"

Monkey eyed the weird panda warily and asked:" Where to?"

"Somewhere where you will do more good, than making people's pants fall off."

+++

"Why would I want to go with you?" Mantis asked, sounding really bored and disinterested. "I think you would enjoy doing kung fu. There are a lot of fast movements and attacks, that would suit you. And also they are a lot of people who could match your speed," Shifu answered patiently, but Mantis was already moving away from him.

He scoffed at Shifu's answer and said:" I doubt that. No one is faster than me." Shifu only raised an eyebrow and said confidently:" We will see. What do you say we have a contest?"

+++

"You want me to go with you to the Jade Palace?" Crane asked utterly shocked. "Yes," Shifu said firmly, and Crane gulped at that, avoiding Shifu's gaze. "But why me? I am just a cleaner. You are in a kung fu school. Why don't you find proper kung fu masters?" He asks uncertain if this is some elaborate prank set by other students.

But the red panda puts his paw on Crane's wing and says softly:" Yes I know they are many masters here. But I came here for you, not them. And you are much more than just a cleaner. If you come with me I will show you. I will train you, and help you believe in yourself more. If you want to, of course. I won't force you."

Crane gulped again, mulling over Shifu's words and deciding to throw caution to the wind for once so he answered:" Yes, alright. I accept. I will go with you to the Jade Palace."

+++

Mr. Ping has had a busy day today. Of course with Po it was a bit easier, but still Po sometimes caused more problems than solutions. Ping loved him from the bottom of his heart, but he could be too much sometimes, and Mr. Ping just really wanted to rest a bit. He was so tired.

Sighing and yawning, he looked around his shop to see if there were new customers. He sent Po to fetch some new ingredients, so only he was currently in the shop. There was a small red panda in the corner of the shop, so Ping braced himself and went over to him and asked for his order.

"One bowl of noodles please," th customer said and Ping only nodded and went to work. When he finished and brought the bowl to the customer, he turned to leave, but was stopped by the red panda's voice:" Mr. Ping right?"

"Yes I am Ping. You have some business with me?" He asked wondering why did this panda know his name and what he wanted. Was he a food critic, and he came here to evaluate Ping's noodles? Well even if that was true, Ping believed in his abilities and he knew his noodles were good, so the red panda won't demand for him to close his shop. Hopefully.

"You have a son, is that right?" Shifu asked, eating his noodles without a care in the world, while Ping stiffened, and his eyes flashed. "Yes I do. What do you need from him? Or from me? What do you want?" Ping asked impatiently, and slammed his knife on the table, trying to intimidate the customer.

Shifu didn't even flinch at that, he just looked up and raised his eyebrow. "Nothing. I just wanted to know if your son is interested in training kung fu?"


End file.
